


Lock On

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2 out of 5 characters are only mentioned in the story, I don't know about hair salons in other countries, M/M, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: Hairstylist!Norway x Customer!Iceland(As always, poor English)





	1. Lukas's POV

**Author's Note:**

> In my country, when you go to a hair salon, they give you free drinks and a head massage. They will always wash your hair after a cut. Too much service makes me uncomfortable sometimes.  
> I never been to a hair salon outside my country, but I once saw on TV that hair salons in other countries aren't like this.  
> So the hair salon in this story is based on the one I go to.

The doorbell rang informing a visitor. Lukas looked up and saw it was the pretty boy who has been coming to this hair salon from a while ago. He wanted to go greet him, but he was occupied in putting hair color cream on the other customer’s hair. Tino who was standing by the door greeted him and led him inside to one of the styling chair. Lukas’s eyes followed them as they walked past him.  
He bit his lower lip. Ever since the boy started coming here, he was always looking for a chance to talk to him. But Tino was always his stylist due to the way their hair salon worked.

This hair salon that Lukas worked at wasn’t big, but it was popular among the neighborhood and they were getting more new customers thanks to the online reviews.  
There were only four employees working; Berwald, Mathias, Tino and himself. They were all friends from beauty school, and when they graduated school, they had decided to start their own hair salon together. Although they addressed their shop as a hair salon, they also did makeups and other stuff, so they were more like a beauty salon for both men and women.  
Therefore, they had a lot of work to do with only four employees, so they decided to give a role to each to run the business efficiently. They were all capable of doing all the works, but eventually, Tino got the role of haircuts, Berwald did the hair sets, Mathias makeups, and Lukas did the hair coloring. And whoever was free would assist the others if needed.  
Lukas never had any complaints about how they did their jobs, but now he did. He badly wanted to do the boy’s hair, and the only he was getting that was if the boy chose to dye his hair. However, ironically, as much as he wanted to do the boy’s hair, he didn’t want the boy to dye his beautiful silver hair.  
Lukas sighed and kept stealing glances at the boy as he daubed cream all over his customer’s hair.

It was when Lukas had wrapped his customer’s hair in cellophane, that he noticed Tino had finished cutting and was now gently flopping the silver locks off the smock.  
Lukas smirked. Perfect timing. His customer has to wait for a few minutes before rinsing the cream out, so he was free until then.

Lukas promptly walked over to Tino’s side.  
“Hey Tino. Want me to shampoo him? I’m free now.”  
“Really? That would be great. I have another customer waiting.”  
With that, Tino left leaving Emil to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Himaruya Hidekaz's blog, Finland cuts Icey's hair.


	2. Emil's POV

Emil was always nervous when he went to the hair salon. He was never like this at the other hair salons that he used to go to. Only at this one, and he knew exactly why.

He pushed open the door and went inside. The bell rang, catching the attentions of the people inside. Tino, his usual stylist was standing nearby and smiled at him.  
“Hi Emil. You’re always just on time.”  
Tino offered to hang his coat on a hanger and lock his bag in the locker.  
When Tino led him through the room to one of the styling chair, he looked at the honey blond cosmetologist. He was working on another customer’s hair. Gosh, he was hot.  
Emil was always nervous because there was a really cute staff working at this hair salon. He was sad that the handsome cosmetologist wasn’t in charge of his haircut, but he was glad at the same time because he didn’t know if he could breath right when the man was touching his hair. Plus, he liked Tino. Tino was a really nice guy and he always knew the best hairstyle for Emil.  
When Tino finished wrapping a towel and smock around him, he asked.  
“What hairstyle would you like today?”  
Emil thought for second, but he didn’t really have any hairstyle in mind.  
“I’ll leave it up to you.”  
“Alright.”  
Tino took out a pair of scissors and got to work.  
For the first few minutes, they were having small conversations, but when they were out of topics, Tino concentrated on cutting and Emil picked up a random magazine from the shelf beside him.  
Emil, who didn’t read fashion magazines very often, soon got bored of flipping through pages. He closed the magazine and dropped it on his lap. He looked around the shop through the big mirror in front of him. He found the handsome cosmetologist and stared at his hands picking up bottles and mixing creams together. He then took out a flat brush and scooped the cream on it, putting them on the customer’s hair. Emil raised his gaze up and almost gasped. Deep blue eyes were looking at him. It might’ve been a coincidence or hid mistake, but it still made his heart leap. He quickly picked up the magazine on his lap and pretended to read.  
During the rest of the haircut, Emil tried to steal a few more glances at the hot blond. But surprisingly, his eyes met with the blond man’s several times during his tries, making him blush and act weird. But after Tino had finished his haircut and was about to take him to the shampoo basin, something even more surprising happened.  
The blond casually walked up to Tino. They exchanged some words, then Tino left leaving Emil with the man.  
Noticing what was going on, Emil tensed. It wasn’t the first time that Tino had to ask some one else to wash Emil’s hair, but it was always either Mathias or Berwald. Not him.  
“Hello Emil. I’m Lukas, and I’ll be doing the shampoo.”  
Lukas introduced himself, but Emil’s mouth was too dried, so he just nodded in response and followed Lukas to the shampoo basin. On the way, he wondered why Lukas knew his name, but he probably just looked it up in the reservation table.  
The shampoo basin was at the other side of the wall. There were five chairs with a sink for each of them and there was a curtain between each chair that separated each of them like a booth. No one seemed to be in any of the chairs right now.  
As soon as Emil sat on the comfy chair, Lukas wrapped a new towel around his neck from behind to prevent him and his clothes from getting wet. Lukas put his hands in front of Emil to clip both ends of the towel in one.  
Although their bodies barley touched, Emil flushed as he noticed that he was practically getting a hug from Lukas.  
“I’m going to put the seat back so relax.”  
Lukas said. The backrest was slowly pulled back and Emil was in a lying position, facing the ceiling. A cloth was put over his face, covering it completely to prevent him from feeling uneasy about being looked. He was glad that the cloth was on him. He didn’t want Lukas seeing his red face.  
A squeaking sound of the handle was heard, then warm water streamed down his head.  
Getting a rinse at the hair salon always felt good. It felt like he was getting a head massage. The warm water and the smell of shampoo usually made him relax and sleepy, but this time it was different.  
It felt good just like always, but the fact that Lukas was washing his hair made it feel too good. He had to try so hard to hold back a weird voice that was threatening to come out of his mouth.  
As Lukas rubbed Emil’s head, the cloth moved and slid. Every time the cloth slides, Lukas pulled it back to the original spot. When he did this, his finger touched Emil’s cheek, giving Emil a tingly feeling.  
His face was getting redder and he was afraid he was going to explode soon. He clenched his fists and tried to stay calm as possible, wishing this moment to end.  
He heard a squeaky sound like before and relaxed knowing that this embarrassing moments were over now.  
Lukas got out a towel from the shelf and dried his hair. Now that Lukas’s hands weren’t touching him directly, Emil relaxed and closed his eyes. After a few rubbing and strokes, a new dried towel was wrapped around Emil’s head.  
The cloth on his face was removed. Emil tried to open his eyes, but the sudden brightness kept them shut. His chair was supposed to be pulling him back into a sitting position, but it didn’t.  
Although he had his eyes closed, he could still tell brightness, so he noticed that something was above him, blocking the light. He was about to open his eyes to see what it was, but before he could, he felt something soft on his lips then leave.  
Suddenly realizing what the ‘something’ was, Emil reached his hand up rapidly and caught the ‘something’ by the collar before it could pull away. He slowly opened his eyes and just like he had assumed, he saw Lukas looking down at him with a slight pink on his cheeks. They were only inches away. Noses almost touching.  
“Did you just kiss me?”  
Lukas averted his eyes away uncomfortably, but he could probably still see Emil in the corner of his eyes. They were just too close.  
“Yes.” Lukas admitted.  
“Why?”  
Emil should have been beyond embarrassed at how close he was to his crush, but now, he was too desperate to know why Lukas had kissed him to notice their closeness.  
“Because I like you.”  
Lukas smiled shyly.  
Emil felt like he was dreaming. He never thought someone as handsome as Lukas would ever feel the same way he did.  
He gripped tighter on Lukas’s shirt and yanked him down, pressing his lips on the other’s. Emil felt Lukas flinch, but soon he relaxed into the kiss and eagerly kissed back.  
Emil let go of Lukas’s shirt and he pulled away.  
“I like you too.”  
Emil confessed.  
“Yea. I kinda knew. You were pretty obvious, always stealing glances at me.”  
Lukas grinned. He was already having fun teasing the blushing boy.  
“W-Well, you were obvious too. I know you were looking at me.”  
“I had my eyes on you from the start.”  
Lukas chuckled and reached his hand out for Emil to take.  
“We should return now. I think Tino is starting to wonder where you are.”  
“Right.”  
Emil took his hand and followed him back to the floor.

 

After Tino had dried his hair, Emil thanked him and walked to the counter. He saw Lukas already standing there, holding his bag and coat in his arms. He handed them back to Emil, then went back to work. Emil was a little disappointed that Lukas didn’t say anything to him. He looked at Lukas who was already back to work, sweeping the floor. Emil shrugged and turned to Tino to pay.

Emil walked to the parking lot where he parked his car. He stuck his hand in his pocket to look for his car key and noticed that there was something else in his coat pocket. He pulled it out to see it was a small piece of paper folded in half. He opened it and saw a number written on it. It didn’t have a name on it, but he could tell whose it was.  
He smiled to himself, excited to call his new boyfriend tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making the title 'Hairstylist x Customer NorIce', but I thought I needed to stop doing that.  
> And I noticed that I'm really bad at writing romance. I should read some romance novels...


End file.
